


Lírios Amarelos

by Nasukey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau está apaixonada pela garota da floricultura, F/F, Fluff, Jester só quer um dinheiro fácil, Yasha não quer se apaixonar por ninguém
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: Sobre todas as vezes que Beauregard tentou conquistar Yasha com lírios.(E sobre a vez que Yasha tentou fazer o mesmo com ela.)





	Lírios Amarelos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts).



> Hello, there~ Último dia do ano e aqui estou eu.
> 
> Essa fanfic é puro açúcar porque o Kieran, que foi a pessoa que eu tirei no nosso “Amigos Secreto”, me pediu assim, então esteja preparado para altas doses de açúcar.
> 
> Eu não ia postá-la porque poucas pessoas assistem Critical Role no Brasil, mas alguns leitores meus mostraram interesse e, como é Universo Alternativo e não precisa de informações do canon para entender, eu espero que alguém curta caso arrisque ler isso aqui.
> 
> Talvez esteja meio OOC. E talvez tenha alguns erros de betagem porque eu não consegui revirar. Caso alguém se aventure, boa leitura!

— Então, Yashazinha, qual a sua flor favorita?

 

Yasha fez uma careta ao ouvir aquele apelido idiota saltar dos lábios de Jester, um arrepio passando por sua coluna ao pensar que, talvez inconscientemente, Jester pudesse achar que elas eram próximas para tomar aquela liberdade.

 

Ou, pior ainda, que Jester pudesse achar que elas eram  _ amigas _ .

 

Seria ótimo se Yasha pudesse fingir que não tinha ouvido e ignorar aquela conversa, mas Jester era insistente o bastante para enchê-la ainda mais caso uma resposta fosse negada. A floricultura onde trabalhava estava deserta àquela hora da manhã, não fosse por uma senhora olhando vasos de plantas no fundo da loja e pela presença da própria Jester, então sequer podia se afastar com a desculpa de que estava ocupada. Jester sabia muito bem que as plantas que Yasha estava catalogando não eram assim uma tarefa tão urgente.

 

A melhor parte de trabalhar em uma floricultura, Yasha pensou consigo mesma, era a oportunidade de aprender sobre os mais diversos tipos de plantas existentes e sobre a peculiar arte da jardinagem tão pouco apreciada pelas pessoas. A pior parte, como não podia deixar de haver, era ter que lidar com as pessoas para que essa troca de experiências acontecesse. Para isso e, é claro, para que pudesse vender. Uma loja só se mantém com clientes dentro dela e floriculturas já não eram assim tão procuradas; se não fizesse seu trabalho direito, não teria mais como se manter naquela cidade para a qual havia mudado há pouco tempo e teria que sair pelo mundo mais uma vez. Yasha estava um pouco cansada de correr por aí.

 

Ainda que suas habilidades sociais continuassem sendo uma preocupação, Yasha notava uma pequena melhora desde que arrumara aquele emprego, o que não fazia mais do que três meses. Há três meses, ela sequer deixaria que qualquer pessoa se dirigisse a ela, que dirá chamá-la por coisas estúpidas como  _ Yashazinha _ . Olhando em retrospecto, pessoas como Jester - em especial ela, na verdade - haviam contribuído para que Yasha se tornasse maleável e não olhasse corresse de qualquer um que a encarrasse por mais que alguns segundos. Agora ela até mesmo conseguia engolir  _ apelidos _ sem se sentir sufocar de vergonha até a morte ou partir para a agressão física… Mesmo que a tentação fosse grande.

 

Mas Yasha estava satisfeita. Sua vida sempre foi feita de imprevisibilidade e por isso nunca havia pertencido a um lugar por tempo o bastante. E então ela tinha achado aquela cidade no meio do nada, com uma população pequena demais, e parecia uma  boa ideia ficar por ali sem chamar atenção por um tempo.

 

Seria uma pena se pessoas como Jester continuassem esbarrando em seu caminho. Como Yasha era suposta a ser invisível estando ao lado de uma garota baixinha que vivia saltitando por aí, de cabelos azuis e que falava com uma voz alta, manhosa e estridente o tempo todo?

 

Além disso, havia todo o pornô que Jester ficava desenhando por ali, lugar que era, em sua maioria, frequentado por idosos.

 

— Por que você quer saber? — Yasha perguntou por fim, se virando para encarar Jester.

 

Sabia que sua expressão não devia ser das mais convidativas, afinal estava com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, mas aquilo não pareceu intimidar Jester.

 

— Yaaaaasha! — Ela arrastou seu nome, um bico crescendo nos lábios enquanto jogava o seu corpo para cima do balcão de trabalho de Yasha. — Por que você tem que sempre fazer tantas perguntas?

 

— Por que você tem que sempre tentar saber tanto da minha vida? — Yasha rebateu, fazendo justamente aquilo que estava sendo o motivo da reclamação de Jester.

 

Quando Jester bateu um dos pés no chão e bufou, olhando-a com frustração, Yasha teve que se segurar para conter um sorriso e continuar com seu melhor semblante de indiferença.

 

— É pra uma personagem minha, ok? — Jester cedeu por fim, jogando ambos os braços para cima de um jeito dramático. A frustração logo deu lugar a um sorriso empolgado quando ela começou a explanar: — Eu quero desenhar eles fazendo amor! Amor, Yasha! E ela vai estar com uma flor bem linda na boca, mordendo o cabo, enquanto o cara fortão vai estar atrás dela enfiando com bastante força. Vai ficar ótimo no papel, você vai ver, mas para isso eu preciso de referências e tô sem ideeeeeias!

 

A julgar por sua expressão de deleite, Yasha não duvidou que Jester  _ realmente  _ achava que aquilo ia dar um bom desenho, por mais que sexo e flores fosse uma das combinações mais bregas do mundo.

 

Jester havia aparecido naquela floricultura pela primeira vez com um intuito bem similar; havia deduzido que ali eram vendidas outras coisas além de flores, como incensos e velas aromáticas, e que estava procurando por itens como aquele para se inspirar na criação de seu livro de romance. Ela fez questão de deixar claro desde o momento que o intuito da cena era apenas sexual. Desde então, mesmo que Yasha não tivesse nada para oferecer além de flores e críticas construtivas às suas criações, Jester aparecia por ali com muita frequência para alguém que não gostava de flores.

 

Mas Yasha estava longe de comprar aquela desculpa esfarrapada de flor favorita. Jester estava estranha naquela manhã.

 

A atendente também se debruçou no balcão, oferecendo para Jester seu melhor olhar sério de  _ “Eu sei que você está mentindo e pretendo comer a sua alma quando arrancar uma confissão” _ . Percebeu que Jester hesitou por um momento, mas se recusou a se afastar por completo; manteve o queixo erguido, encarando-a de volta.

 

— Você quer saber qual minha flor favorita para uma história?

 

— Uhum, isso mesmo. Por que a dúvida, Yasha? Achei que eu tinha sido clara!

 

— Porque você nunca se importou com isso. Quando você está pesquisando flores para ambientar uma cena, você pergunta por algo muito específico que vai ter relevância na história. Preciso de lembrar da vez que ficou me perguntando sobre paletas de cores para personagens que estavam na penumbra e sem roupa?

 

Yasha sabia que estava fazendo aquilo que estava lutando tanto para contornar em sua personalidade: o tom intimidador. Jester parecia surpresa por ela estar falando tanto, já que não costumava dizer mais que o necessário, e Yasha bem sabia que estava soando defensiva demais.

 

Jester soltou um grito ofendido, uma carranca tomando o lugar de seu sorriso feliz de antes.

 

— Eu não sei o que você está insinuando, Yasha, mas eu não tô gostando. Nada de doces pra você hoje!

 

— Que bom. Eu nem gosto de doces.

 

— Como você se atreve…! — Jester suspirou, abraçando a bolsa que carregava nos braços com força. Todo mundo sabia que era ali que ela carregava sua infinidade de açúcar. — Achei que era um momento nosso dividir donuts todas as manhãs!

 

E tinha mesmo se tornado parte da rotina de Yasha, assim como levantar e ir ao trabalho e passar todas as manhãs observando o movimento da rua enquanto a loja estava vazia.

 

Muitas das coisas que agora faziam parte da sua rotina eram novidades com as quais Yasha nunca tinha aprendido a lidar - como socializar com pessoas -, mas não era uma experiência de todo ruim, mesmo a parte de dividir uma quantidade absurda de doces com Jester mesmo sem ser muito fã deles. Fazia-a se sentir menos solitária. 

 

Talvez, no final, Jester fosse um pouquinho sua amiga.

 

Mas aquilo não queria dizer que Yasha cairia naquele papo estranho dela; algo não estava muito bem explicado.

 

Então Yasha esperou. Ela sabia que o silêncio estava longe de ser o melhor amigo de Jester e, se quisesse arrancar algo dela, bastava ficar no seu canto, o que estava longe de ser um sacrifício. Yasha notou quando Jester começou a trocar o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, desconfortável, e observou-a jogar quatro chicletes de uma vez dentro da boca para tentar se distrair.

 

O silêncio não durou mais do que um minuto até que ela jogou as mãos para cima e soltou um grunhido frustrado:

 

— Tá bom, tá bom! Como você é chata! — Jester falou de modo esganiçado, como se Yasha a estivesse torturando da pior forma possível para obter informações. — Eu só tô perguntando porque alguém tá afim de você e percebeu que você leva jeito com flores e essa pessoa me ofereceu uma bela grana pra te perguntar isso, tá ok? É muito dinheiro  _ mesmo _ pra uma informação tão besta, Yashazinha, e eu posso dividir tudo com você se você não ficar brava comigo… Ok, não dividir tudo, mas uma boa parte. Ou um décimo do que eu ganhei.

 

Em qualquer outro momento da vida, Yasha teria ficado furiosa com aquela informação. Ela ficava desconfortável quando chamava a atenção e falava o menos possível para passar despercebida, o que era bem difícil considerando que ela era muito alta, tinha heterocromia e tatuagens no rosto. Todas essas particularidades combinadas faziam com que olhares se voltassem para sua direção com muito mais frequência do que gostaria, mas era a primeira vez na vida que alguém se interessava por ela ao ponto de subornar algum de seus amigos em troca de informações. Aquilo a deixava incrédula - não com Jester porque sabia que aquela garota faria qualquer coisa por um dinheiro fácil, mas sim com a pessoa que estava por trás daquele plano falho.

 

Yasha não estava interessada e, provavelmente, nunca estaria.

 

— Me diga quem é essa pessoa. — Inquiriu, não dando espaço para que Jester pudesse desviar do assunto.

 

— Mas isso não é importante, Yasha… — Jester estalou a língua, tirando um pirulito gigante e colorido sabe Deus de onde e o oferecendo para a atendente. — Quer um docinho?

 

Yasha a mediu de cima abaixo por um segundo, ignorando o doce. E, em seguida, perguntou:

 

— É aquela garota que está nos encarando pela janela, não é?

 

Jester ainda tentou conter a curiosidade, mas seus olhos logo se voltavam para a janela que dava para a rua onde, de fato, um par de olhos claros as encarava com um pouco de apreensão.

 

Yasha já tinha visto aquela garota por ali - ela entrara na floricultura algumas vezes, mas sempre começava a gaguejar quando ia fazer um pedido e saía dali correndo. Agora as coisas faziam um pouco mais de sentido, já que até então Yasha só a encarava com confusão todas as vezes que isso acontecia, perguntando-se se seu atendimento era tão ruim assim ou se aquela mulher tinha um problema sério com comunicação.

 

Parecendo incrédula que a garota responsável por toda aquela investigação estivesse  _ realmente  _ ali, Jester fez um gesto impaciente com a mão para que ela se afastasse, como se a estivesse expulsando dali. A garota, que pareceu desconcertada ao ser pega no flagra, não tardou em sair correndo.

 

— Eu não acredito nisso… A Beauregard é tão boba… — Jester reclamou baixinho consigo mesma, o que não passou despercebido por Yasha. Logo em seguida voltou ao seu tom de voz normal: — E então, Yashazinha, qual seu tipo de flor favorito?

 

Yasha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder: ela apenas se virou, andou até o fundo da loja e deixou Jester sozinha.

 

Esperava que aquela resposta fosse direta o bastante.

  
  


**. . .**

  
  


É engraçado observar como, depois que tomamos consciência de um fato, parecemos enxergá-lo em todos os cantos a partir de então.

 

Foi assim que a tal Beauregard entrou na vida de Yasha - logo depois de Jester fazê-la saber da existência daquela garota estranha.

 

Demorou alguns dias para que ela aparecesse de novo. O fato de a cidade ser pequena e Beauregard um tanto peculiar tornava mais fácil com que Yasha a visse de longe, quando ela sequer estava na floricultura, conseguindo identificar suas roupas e trejeitos. Mas saber da existência dela e ter um encontro direto com ela eram coisas bem diferentes, tanto que Yasha chegou a ficar satisfeita consigo mesma por ter intimidado Jester o bastante ao ponto de proibi-la de compartilhar informações da sua vida com estranhos.

 

E então Beauregard apareceu por ali.

 

Era um final de tarde de sábado quando o movimento - que já era um tanto escasso - já podia ser considerado morto com o dia já sendo encerrado. Tons de laranja pintavam o céu em um crepúsculo bonito e eram nas cores dele que Yasha estava imersa, distraída de tudo ao seu redor.

 

— Ei, docinho, eu tô procurando por lírios brancos. — Yasha foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz grossa, profunda, para a qual ela logo se voltou.

 

A primeira coisa que Yasha notou foram os olhos azuis. Depois, notou a pele escura, de um tom bonito, e o sorriso gigante de dentes branquinhos. Era um sorriso  _ realmente  _ gigante, como se ela estivesse dando o seu melhor para sustentá-lo, o que acabava por ser meios arranho. As roupas daquela garota combinavam com seus olhos - eram de um azul tão profundo quanto - e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. Ela não era muito alta, mas seus braços de repente pareceram grandes demais quando ela esbarrou em um vaso de flor que até então pousava no balcão da floricultura. Isso fez com que seu sorriso, que já não era tão seguro assim, desse lugar a um envergonhado.

 

Não era preciso de muito para perceber que ela estava nervosa.

 

— Não me chame assim. — Yasha replicou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, não fazendo menção de atendê-la.

 

A garota, que Yasha se lembrava de chamar Beauregard, arregalou os olhos. Foi perceptível quando ela engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que fazer com aquela resposta fria.

 

—…Desculpe. — Ela falou por fim, dando um sorriso amarelo e meio forçado; pela forma como seus lábios subiram com dificuldade, Yasha deduziu que ela tinha  mesmo certa dificuldade com sorrisos. Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento; o silêncio não incomodava Yasha, mesmo em momentos desconfortáveis como aquele, mas parecia fazer Beauregard se contorcer por dentro. — Errrr… Os lírios? Você tem os lírios?

 

Mesmo que sua maior vontade fosse mandá-la embora dali, Yasha ainda estava no trabalho e se lembrou que precisava tratar aquela garota como qualquer outra - mesmo que, ao que parecia, ela estivesse querendo conquistá-la. Demorou alguns segundos para respondê-la mesmo após decidir tratá-la como uma cliente qualquer, só porque sabia que isso faria Beauregard pensar duas vezes antes de voltar ali:

 

— Você procura por um buquê ou quer comprá-las por unidades? Ou quem sabe um vaso? — Yasha foi objetiva, focando-se nas informações que precisava para melhor atender a cliente.

 

Para seu desespero, Beauregard sorriu de lado, levantando as sobrancelhas de um jeito que podia ser descrito como  _ provocador _ . Aquele era o único sorriso que parecia espontâneo dela.

 

— É isso o que você gostaria de me vender?

 

Era difícil saber como aquela frase se classificava como flerte, mas aquela garota fazia soar como se fosse um. Todas as palavras que saíam da boca dela - e todos os olhares - pareciam ter algum tipo de segunda intenção, na verdade. Yasha não ficava muito à vontade com aquilo.

 

— Eu não sei dizer, odeio lírios. — Respondeu, vendo o sorriso de Beauregard vacilar pela segunda vez. — É isso que você quer comprar?

 

— Mas  _ o quê _ ? — Beauregard perguntou, descrente. Sua voz soou aguda demais aos ouvidos de Yasha. — Ah, cara, eu não acredito! A Jester me falou que você  _ adorava _ lìrios!

 

Pela primeira vez desde a chegada daquela garota, Yasha começou a se divertir quando viu ela, contrariada, bater um dos sapatos no chão e olhar na sua direção como se algum script pré-determinado entre elas não tivesse sido seguido.

 

— Jester só estava arrancando um dinheiro fácil de você. Sinto muito por isso. — Yasha não sentia muito. — Nada de lírios hoje, então?

 

Yasha estava certa de que aquele era o fim daquele encontro estranho. Era preciso ter uma autoestima muito grande para continuar insistindo em um flerte quando você sabe que a pessoa não está interessada, que seu plano de abordagem tinha ido por água abaixo e que estava parecendo a pessoa muito indiscreta do mundo. E os ombros caídos de Beauregard mostravam que ela sabia reconhecer uma batalha perdida quando via uma.

 

Mas, como a vida estava longe de ser fácil, Beauregard logo arrumou sua postura e voltou a dar um de seus meio-sorrisos macabros que catalogava como flerte:

 

— Eu vou levar um lírio sim, por favor. Só um mesmo.

 

À contragosto, Yasha assentiu e foi buscar pelo único lírio que ela queria comprar. Beauregard seguiu às suas costas, o que foi um tanto desconfortável para Yasha, que ficou paranoica se ela estava encarando a sua bunda. Quando chegaram na parte dos lírios brancos, Yasha perguntou se ela queria escolher algum específico. Beauregard pensou um pouco no assunto, mas acabou deixando a escolha para a atendente, que se pôs a borrifar o lírio que escolheu e a colocar no plástico para que Beauregard pudesse levá-la.

 

— Meu nome é Beauregard. — Ela comentou enquanto enquanto Yasha continuava focada na flor, tentando puxar assunto.

 

— Eu sei.

 

— E o seu nome é Yasha.

 

— Eu sei disso também. — Yasha respondeu, o que, contrariando sua intenção, fez Beauregard rir. — Aqui o seu lírio, Beauregard. Você pode pagar por ele no balcão.

 

— Me chama de Beau, eu prefiro. — Beauregard pediu, piscando os cílios para ela de um jeito bobo.

 

Yasha não iria chamá-la daquela forma, por isso decidiu apenas voltar para o seu posto original atrás do balcão. Beauregard logo pagou pela sua flor e, com um último sorriso e um acenar meio desajeitado, se afastou dali.

 

— Até mais, Yasha!

 

— Até… — Ela devolveu o aceno.

 

Depois daquele pequeno desastre, Yasha não achou que fosse haver um  _ “Até depois” _ . Toda a situação já tinha sido estranha demais.

 

Foi só depois que Beauregard já havia saído da loja que Yasha percebeu que ela tinha deixado o lírio comprado ali, em cima do balcão, mesmo com a sua afirmação de que os odiava.

 

Yasha não conhecia nada de Beauregard, mas, se havia algo que aprendeu naquele dia, foi que ela era bem persistente.

 

A partir de então, não duvidou tanto de que Beauregard faria, afinal de contas, ter um  _ “Até logo” _ entre elas.

  
  


**. . .**

  
  


A vida de Yasha seria mais fácil se ela trabalhasse em uma cafeteria ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

 

Foi o que ela pensou quando, pelos quinze dias seguidos, Beauregard apareceu na floricultura todos os dias. E todos os dias ela deixava um lírio em cima de seu balcão, mesmo que Yasha não esboçasse qualquer reação em relação a eles.

 

Jester só ria quando Yasha, frustrada, ia até ela reclamar sobre o assunto.  _ “Ela só te acha interessante, sua boba! Quer te conhecer melhor, não há nada de errado nisso!” _ , Jester havia dito um dia. Yasha não sabia se concordava tanto assim com ela.

 

Era óbvio que Beauregard estava interessada de alguma forma, mesmo que elas nunca tivessem trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras. Talvez fosse a sua aparência ou alguma coisa assim - o que Yasha não conseguia entender, já que se achava grande e estranha demais. Não que Beauregard não fosse estranha por si só também.

 

O ponto era que, independente do que se passava pela cabeça de Beauregard, a presença dela ali estava se tornando uma rotina - tanto quanto a presença de Jester havia se tornado, mas de uma forma diferente. E foi então que Yasha começou a pensar que, caso trabalhasse em qualquer outro lugar daquela cidade, ela teria mais trabalho acumulado para fazer e menos tempo para prestar atenção em Beauregard e seus gestos exagerados.

 

— Boa tarde, Yasha. — Beauregard cumprimentou naquela tarde depois de dar uma volta pela loja como sempre fazia. Eles sempre tinham flores novas chegando e sendo trocadas, mas Yasha duvidava que ela prestasse atenção naqueles detalhes. — Vou levar outro lírio hoje, por favor.

 

—  _ Levar _ ? — Yasha não pôde conter a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas para ela. — Porque eu posso jurar que você tem deixado todos eles por aqui. Está gastando seu dinheiro à toa. E é inapropriado.

 

Beauregard pareceu surpresa que Yasha estivesse falando tanto. Era, verdade fosse dia, o maior número de palavras que Yasha oferecia a ela desde haviam se conhecido, então era normal que ela estivesse espantada.

 

— Inapropriado? — Beauregard perguntou, a voz um tanto vacilante, o que fez Yasha soltar um suspiro cansado.

 

— Esse é meu trabalho, Beauregard.

 

— Beau. — A outra a corrigiu. — Eu prefiro quando me chamam de Beau.

 

— Esse é meu trabalho,  _ Beau _ . — Yasha cedeu, reformulando a frase. — E eu não gosto mesmo de lírios.

 

O tempo pareceu parar por um momento e Beauregard ficou ali, estática, apenas absorvendo a informação. Ela parecia remoer as palavras de Yasha e, pela primeira vez, parecia mesmo envergonhada com suas ações, como se só agora estivesse se dando conta delas.

 

— Desculpe, eu não percebi que estava sendo invasiva. — Beauregard falou, as palavras saindo de forma reticente da sua boca. — Eu achei que você só não queria admitir que gosta de lírios. Eu estava tentando a minha sorte.

 

— Eu não estava mentindo. Eu nunca minto.

 

—  _ Oh _ .

 

Aquela era a oportunidade que Yasha estava procurando desde o começo para afastar aquela garota da sua vida. Mas alguma coisa - talvez os olhos azuis subitamente tristes ou o bico nos lábios quanto Beauregard refletia sobre como vinha agindo errado - fez com que Yasha se sentisse mal com aquilo tudo também.

 

Indo contra sua própria regra de não se aproximar muito das pessoas - especialmente de garotas bonitas -, ela suspirou pela segunda vez, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e cruzando os dedos. Sabia que estava baixando a guarda pela primeira vez, mas não conseguiu impedir que a iniciativa de começar uma conversa partisse de si quando se viu perguntando:

 

— Por que você insiste tanto, Beau? — Quis saber, mas sua voz estava longe de ser acusatória, para sua completa surpresa. — Digo, você nem me conhece. Por que insiste em vir aqui e dar lírios para uma mulher qualquer?

 

Beauregard deu de ombros, ainda parecendo frustrada consigo mesmo pelo seu fracasso na arte de conquistar Yasha.

 

— Eu não sei… Você não parece uma mulher qualquer. Eu sei isso é clichê e que nunca é verdade, mas é como eu vejo você. Na primeira vez que eu te vi, você, que é super alta, estava ajudando uma criancinha a atravessar a rua. E você era tão atenciosa e gentil e estava sorrindo tão bonitinho. Na semana seguinte, eu te vi socando um cara babaca no bar e te achei super incrível. Naquela noite você não parecia nada com aquela garota alta demais que ajuda crianças a atravessar a rua, então eu acho que, no final, eu só queria te conhecer melhor para descobrir os seus outros lados também.

 

— Isso é… Inesperado. — Yasha comentou, sem saber o que falar após aquela resposta sincera, o que arrancou uma risada feliz de Beauregard. Yasha sorriu pequenininho. — Posso te contar um segredo?

 

— Sim. Claro. Digo, vá em frente. — Beauregard se atrapalhou, parecendo surpresa por Yasha ainda não tê-la expulsado dali. Yasha voltou a sorrir, e aquela era a primeira vez que ela sorria duas vezes seguidas em um longo tempo.

 

— Eu não gosto de flores num geral. Elas me lembram minha ex-noiva, que era fascinada por elas. Quando nós estávamos juntas, eu decorei o nome de todas as flores possíveis só para conversar sobre isso com ela. Nós tínhamos um jardim. E então, quando tudo acabou, eu não quis pensar sobre isso.

 

— Oh. — Beauregard fez, surpresa por Yasha estar dividindo tanto sua vida pessoal. — Deve ser uma merda trabalhar aqui então.

 

Beauregard fez uma careta para si mesma, provavelmente se odiando por não pensar muito antes de formular suas frases.

 

— Pois é.

 

— E uma péssima forma de tentar te conquistar.

 

— Uhum.

 

Um momento de silêncio. Beauregard começou a encarar todos os cantos possíveis daquela loja, menos Yasha.

 

— Posso… Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? — Ela tentou algum tempo depois, batucando os dedos no balcão como quem não quer nada.

 

— Não, eu não gosto mais dela. — Yasha se adiantou, vendo um sorriso esperançoso nascer nos lábios de Beauregard. — Mas eu não estou pronta para seguir em frente. Nem quero estar.

 

Tão rápido quanto havia nascido, o sorriso de Beauregard morreu em segundos.

 

— Ah. Legal, legal, legal, legal. Claro, claro, claro. — Beauregard falou com certo desespero. — Não é como se eu quisesse te beijar tanto assim. Eu não quero. Mas talvez ser sua amiga pudesse ser legal.

 

Yasha cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, arrumando a postura. Aquilo a fazia ficar ainda maior do que Beauregard, que não era lá muito alta.

 

— Como se você não fosse tentar me beijar em algum momento dessa amizade.

 

Beauregard ergueu ambas as mãos, negando com a cabeça com veemência.

 

— Eu achei mesmo muito foda te ver socando um cara. E achei mesmo muito fofo você ajudando criancinhas. Você é o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de ter na minha vida… Como amiga.

 

Yasha estava longe de acreditar nela, mas havia alguma coisa em Beauregard que despertava a sua curiosidade. Talvez fosse porque ela tinha uma imprevisibilidade que Yasha não via em muitas pessoas, talvez fosse a sua persistência. Yasha não sabia definir ao certo; ela só sabia que, mesmo com toda a sua desconfiança, ela tentaria não espantar Beauregard dali como era o plano de antes.

 

— Eu não preciso de amigos. — Ela avisou. — Mas se você quiser tentar…

 

Era a oportunidade que Beauregard precisava. Yasha notou que ela segurou um gritinho ao ouvir aquilo, ainda que um som chiado tenha saído de sua garganta.

 

— Ok, ok, ok, ok. — Beau sorriu grande, dessa vez um sorriso que não parecia tão estranho quanto era no começo. — Me conte sobre algo que você gosta, já que odeia plantas agora.

 

A conversa com ela, por mais estranho que fosse, fluiu antes mesmo que Yasha pudesse se policiar a não dividir demais. A tarde se tornou noite em um piscar de olhos.

 

Yasha podia jurar que a coisa das flores havia acabado depois daquela conversa - e ela já estava sendo grata por isso -, mas, antes de Beauregard avisar que precisava ir para casa naquele dia, ela foi até o fundo da loja e apanhou outro lírio. Daquela vez, foi um lírios amarelo.

 

— Flores amarelas representam a amizade. Ao menos, foi o que eu li na internet. — Beauregard comentou, tentando sustentar um ar de sabedoria mesmo sem estar tão certa do que dizia. — Flores não são tão ruins assim quando você para para conhecê-las e eu sei que, no fundo, você sabe disso. Elas não precisam ser só sobre a sua ex, ainda mais agora que você lida com elas todos os dias. Um lírio amarelo pode te mostrar que você pode dar uma nova chance às flores também, Yasha.

 

Depois daquele dia, ficou cada vez mais fácil começar a se referir a Beauregard como Beau. Talvez fosse aquilo que amizade queria dizer.

  
  


**. . .**

  
  


Yasha estava cansada.

 

Era dia 14 de fevereiro, o que queria dizer que era o dia em que ela mais trabalhava no ano. Pessoas entravam e saíam da floricultura o tempo todo, todas elas a procura da flor ideal para a pessoa amada. Durante todo o dia, ela tinha lidado com pessoas interessadas em achar o melhor buquê, assim como tinha lidado com aquelas que só se preocupavam com o preço e aquelas que só estavam ali por obrigação pela data, nenhum amor envolvido. 

 

Fosse como fosse, Yasha havia falado muito o dia todo. E andado de um lado para o outro, sempre dando o seu melhor para ajudar a todos a prepararem o presente perfeito, independente de qual fosse suas reais intenções por trás do gesto.

 

Agora que o dia finalmente havia acabado, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi se jogar na cadeira, respirando fundo. Seu trabalho estava feito - já se passavam das oito horas da noite e todos estavam em seus jantares românticos, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, o que significava que estava na hora dela ir para casa.

 

Por um momento o pensamento de que aquele era seu primeiro dia dos namorados sozinha invadiu seus pensamentos, mas Yasha logo tratou de espantá-lo; aquilo não era importante.

 

Com passos lentos, ela se pôs a fechar a loja, tão cansada que tudo o que queria era ir para casa e dormir a noite toda. Para a sua felicidade, Mollymauk, seu colega de apartamento, era bastante quieto e lhe dava a privacidade necessária para lidar consigo mesma por um tempo. Estava precisando recarregar as baterias.

 

Mas, assim que fechou as portas de vidro e ouviu a voz de Beau soar às suas costas, todo o cansaço pareceu sumir de uma vez só:

 

— Hey, Yasha.

 

A voz de Beau continuava a mesma de sempre: grossa e com um ar de quem estava sempre flertando. Agora Yasha já a conhecia tempo o bastante para saber que aquele era apenas o jeito dela, mas não deixava de ser uma particularidade interessante que nunca deixaria de intrigá-la. Gostava disso em Beau.

 

Havia se passado seis meses desde a primeira conversa desastrosa delas e agora, de alguma forma, ter Beau na sua vida era algo que Yasha aprendera a apreciar. Ela era engraçada e, por mais improvável que fosse, elas tinham mesmo se tornado boas amigas.

 

Beau nunca mais havia tentado flertar com ela e elas conversavam sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Na maior parte das vezes, saíam para ir até o bar e bebiam juntas até tudo parecer engraçado demais, terminando a noite dividindo segredos sussurrados e teorias conspiratórias sobre o governo. Beau a fazia rir de um jeito gostoso e Yasha achava engraçado ouvi-la praguejar sobre tudo o que odiava - o que incluía o trabalho, seus pais, autoridades, pessoas das quais não gostava e… Bem, e pessoas no geral.

 

Contra tudo o que Yasha esperava, realmente havia começado a ver Beauregard como uma amiga querida.

 

E foi por isso que ela se assustou quando seu coração bateu um pouco rápido demais quando viu Beau ali, esperando-a com um buquê de flores nas mãos. Se fosse ser sincera consigo mesma, Yasha admitiria que suas mãos estavam suando com muita frequência sempre que via Beau. E isso era todo dia.

 

Aquilo a assustava. Tinha medo de se apegar a alguém só para ver a pessoa ir embora em um piscar de olhos, como tantas vezes já havia acontecido antes.

 

— Hey, Beau. — Cumprimentou de volta, enfiando as chaves da loja na sua bolsa. — O que você faz aqui?

 

— É Dia dos Namorados! Eu sei que esse dia é exaustivo emocionalmente pra você porque você odeia socializar muito, então eu te trouxe flores para te animar. — Beau sorriu, esticando o buquê na sua direção. — E eu tenho ingressos para um cinema, então é melhor você se apressar.

 

Yasha a olhou surpresa.

 

— Azaléias. — Ela notou.

 

— Azaléias são as flores da sorte, e eu meio que tenho tido sorte de ser sua amiga. — Beau confessou, parecendo um tanto sem jeito por estar expondo seus sentimentos. — Eu tive que comprar em outra floricultura, desculpe por isso. Meio que parece traição.

 

Yasha observou as azaleias rosas que compunham o buquê, sentindo o cheiro delas.

 

Desde que Beauregard havia aparecido, Yasha estava voltando a ver todas as flores com bons olhos novamente. Se antes era um pequeno martírio trabalhar em meio a elas e ter lembranças ruins do passado, esses sentimentos negativos foram sendo superados com o passar do tempo conforme ouvia Beau descobrir mais sobre plantas e seus significados e desenvolver um interesse genuíno pelo assunto.

 

Beauregard se empolgava tão fácil que tudo o que atraía sua atenção acabava se tornando uma coisa digna de se notar também.

 

— Obrigada pelas flores. — Yasha agradeceu baixinho, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes. — Mas eu vou ter que passar o cinema. Você sabe que eu…

 

—...Não gosta de lugares fechados, eu sei. — Beau completou por ela, não se abalando com a negativa. — Eu não me esqueci disso. Confia em mim.

 

Yasha ainda a olhou desconfiava, mas acabou cedendo, seguindo Beau pelas ruas daquela cidade pacata que, no último ano, vinha se tornando sua casa.

 

Foi assim que elas acabaram em cinema drive-in no carro de Beau, o céu estrelado sob suas cabeças e um filme preto e branco antigo rodando nos projetores atrás daquele estacionamento vazio no centro da cidade. Foi uma experiência nova, uma experiência boa, e foi agradável que Beau estivesse ao seu lado durante todo o tempo.

 

Yasha colocou o buquê de azaléias no seu colo e aproveitou o filme, mas ela nem prestou tanta atenção assim nele porque as conversas sussurradas com Beau eram tão melhores. E em determinado momento, quando elas ficaram em completo silêncio por um longo tempo, Yasha se sentiu em paz como há muito não acontecia. Quando Beauregard se aproximou com cautela e rodeou seus ombros com um dos braços, juntando seus corpos e apoiando suas cabeças juntas, Yasha não fez nada para afastá-la; apenas se acomodou no meio abraço. 

 

Foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados de todos.

 

Beauregard havia se empenhado para se tornar uma boa amiga e ali estava o resultado: na cumplicidade e na confiança que haviam criado uma com a outra.

 

Beauregard era uma boa amiga, era sim.

 

Mas então porque Yasha se pegava pensando que não seria tão ruim assim se Beau tentasse mesmo algo a mais?

  
  


**. . .**

  
  


Yasha se sentia uma adolescente de novo.

 

As risadas que preenchiam seu quarto provinham, em grande parte, de Beau, mas não podia negar que também estava contribuindo para elas - do seu jeito tímido e quieto, porém ainda assim contribuindo.

 

Molly estava em seu quarto e por isso Yasha estava tentando manter o tom de voz baixo - ainda mais depois de ter entrado em casa aos tropeços e braços entrelaçados com Beau -, mas era difícil se importar depois de ter ingerido tanto álcool. Ela estava naquele momento ideal antes da tristeza, choro e preocupação que o álcool causava em algum momento da noite; a parte da raiva já tinha passado, também, e agora era o meio-termo onde seu corpo estava leve e ela só queria rir e rir e rir.

 

E falar com Beau, mesmo que palavras não fossem seu forte.

 

E beijar Beau, mesmo que nenhum dos seus amores desse certo.

 

— Entãããão… — Beauregard continuou o assunto, falando de um jeito ainda mais escandaloso que o de costume. — Qual a flor que mais combina com a Jester?

 

Aquela pergunta nem tinha graça, mas elas se entreolharam por um segundo e voltaram a rir, como se o simples fato de pensar naquela questão fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Estavam há uns bons minutos designando flores que mais combinavam com as pessoas que conheciam e aquilo parecia algum tipo de segredo que só as duas sabiam. Só para elas fazia sentido.

 

— Cravo, definitivamente. — Yasha falou após refletir. — Cravos significam afrodisíacos e dinheiro. O que combina mais com a Jester do que isso?

 

Isso foi o bastante para arrancar ainda mais risadas delas, até que tudo ficou quieto. Yasha fechou os olhos e o mundo parou de rodar por um momento, seus cabelos compridos se espalhando pela cama de solteiro pequena que dividia com Beau. Seus braços estavam se tocando, assim como todo o lado de seus corpos, mas elas não se importavam com aquilo.

 

— Eu ainda não acredito que a Jes não conseguiu descobrir qual a sua flor favorita e mentiu pra mim. — Beau comentou, bufando ao se lembrar daquele fato. Mesmo que tentasse parecer contrariada, estava longe de soar brava.

 

— Eu não acredito que você estava dando em cima de mim sem me conhecer. — Yasha devolveu com a voz suave, já não se importando tanto com aquilo. Sentiu quando Beau mexeu um dos ombros, despreocupada.

 

— Você sabe que eu tenho um problema com garotas bonitas.

 

— Você não pareceu muito inclinada àquela garota que estava te cantando hoje no bar… Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

 

Keg. Yasha se lembrava que era Keg, e se lembrava de todos os trejeitos dela e do cigarro no canto da boca e de como ela havia chegado perto de Beau com a intenção de beijá-la. Não que Yasha se importasse com Keg ou com o que ela gostaria de fazer com sua amiga. Yasha não se importava  _ mesmo _ .

 

— Ela não é meu tipo. — Beau respondeu depois de uma pequena pausa.

 

— Ela era bem bonita. — Yasha comentou. — Mesmo que fosse extremamente baixa.

 

— É, acho que sim…

 

Yasha engoliu em seco, dividida entre deixar aquele papo de lado ou insistir.

 

— Afinal qual é o seu tipo, Beauregard?

 

Dessa vez, Yasha sentiu o corpo de Beau se enrijecer ao lado do seu. Sabia que, caso abrisse seus olhos e encarrasse Beau, encontraria uma expressão de desespero no rosto dela.

 

— Você é o meu tipo. — Beauregard admitiu por fim.

 

Devia existir algum manual de como agir ao ouvir uma coisa daquelas. Yasha era desajeitada e não sabia lidar com os próprios sentimentos, quem dirá com os sentimentos alheios. Era tudo confuso e ela não sabia o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que Beau não daria o primeiro passo porque, bem, ela mesma havia pedido para que elas nunca avançassem aquela linha.

 

Embora fosse péssima com palavras, Yasha sabia o que fazer na hora de agir. E ela podia culpar toda a bebida por aquela decisão, mas quando ela abriu os olhos e de virou na cama, encarando Beauregard se cima, foi porque ela quis. Olhos de Beau pareciam ainda mais azuis vistos tão de perto e a pele dela parecia muito convidativa ao toque, por isso Yasha tocou a bochecha dela de leve, vendo-a fechar os olhos para aproveitar o carinho.

 

Bastava que se inclinasse um pouco para que a beijasse.

 

Mas então a voz de Beau soou: 

 

— Eu disse que não ia te beijar nessa amizade. — Ela lembrou, a voz saindo um pouco falha. Yasha parou seus movimentos para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. — E agora eu te peço para não beijar também, porque eu tô apaixonada por você e não quero me machucar.

 

Yasha voltou para o seu lugar na cama, sentindo suas mãos trêmulas com aquelas palavras.

 

Nenhuma delas falou nada pelo resto da noite - as palavras de Beauregard pareciam ecoar pelas paredes e encher o cômodo de dúvidas.

 

Mas, também pelo resto da noite, Yasha deixou seus dedos escorregarem até os de Beau os entrelaçou, se apegando a ela. Elas dormiram assim, abraçadas em uma cama pequena, várias dúvidas e hipóteses tomando conta da noite. Yasha enfiou o nariz no cabelo de Beau e jurou que cheiro de shampoo dela era o melhor cheiro do mundo naquele momento.

 

Antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer, Yasha se deu conta de que, talvez, também estivesse se apaixonando por Beauregard.

  
  


**. . .**

  
  


Bastou que Yasha parasse para refletir sobre o que Beauregard significava na sua vida para que percebesse que a resposta estivera ali o tempo todo.

 

Beau era como lírios.

 

Lírios existiam nas mais diversas cores possíveis e cada um deles pareciam defini-la tão bem que era assustador. À primeira vista, Beau era como lírios azuis, que passavam segurança e também indicavam a beleza; depois de conhecê-la mais a fundo, Beau se tornava um lírio branco, toda a sua impulsividade de uma mulher que não tinha medo de nada representando sua inocência; com o passar do tempo, Beau se tornou um lírio laranja, responsável por representar todo o fascínio que ela despertou em Yasha.

 

E, desde o começo, elas haviam sido lírios amarelos - uma amizade que não é apenas uma amizade, mas sim a promessa de algo maior, um romance futuro. Olhando em retrospectiva, parecia engraçado que Beau tivesse dado, de todas as flores amarelas que simbolizam amizade, juntos lírios para ela naquele primeiro dia.

 

Beau era um apanhado de detalhes que Yasha aprendera a amar - com suas risadas altas e gestos desajeitados e sorrisos charmosos e falas inteligentes no meio de uma tarde qualquer. Porque nenhuma tarde era mundana com ela.

 

Todos esses pensamentos atingiram Yasha de uma vez só, e ela se sentiu elétrica porque não fazia ideia do que fazer em relação a eles e por saber que não conseguiria organizar tudo em palavras, mas que todas aquelas cores e simbologia que Beau formava eram as coisas que Yasha queria em sua vida.

 

Antes de Beau aparecer, Yasha era como um jardim morto, encarando todas as flores em sua vida como lembranças ruins e não como possibilidades. Agora era um jardim repleto de lírios coloridos e todas as outras flores possíveis.

 

Então, mesmo não sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo com palavras, Yasha cultivou um lírio vermelho em um vaso por dias e mais dias até que estivesse tudo perfeito para tentar expressar o que sentia por aquela garota.

 

Porque amor era paciência e cultivo e calma, mas no final tudo valia a pena, assim como as flores. Beau havia cultivado tudo aquilo em Yasha e era hora de mostrar isso a ela.

 

Por isso, em uma noite como todas as outras e ao mesmo tempo igualmente única, Yasha levou o vaso de lírio que cultivara com todo seu amor até Beau e sorriu ao entregá-lo nas mãos dela.

  
  


**. . .**

  
  
  


Beau abriu a porta com uma expressão confusa, envolta em um roupão no seu tom favorito de azul. Ela parecia perdida pela chegada não anunciada de Yasha em frente à sua casa, mas igualmente feliz, os olhos a encarando com interesse.

 

— Yasha, o que é isso? — Beau questionou, encarando o vaso com um único lírio vermelho que recebeu com certa confusão. — Não que eu não aprecie o presente, mas… É meio abrupto.

 

— Lírios vermelhos significam esperança pelo amor. E eu… Você… Nós… Lírios. — Yasha explicou, gesticulando atrapalhadamente com as mãos. E aquilo era o melhor que ela podia fazer com as palavras, mas esperava que os gestos falassem bem mais.

 

Eu. Você. Nós. Lírios.  _ Amor _ .

 

Para o seu alívio, Beau pareceu entender todas aquelas palavras soltas que, se colocadas em uma frase, mostrariam todo o amor do mundo. Ela soltou um suspiro - e Yasha podia jurar que ouviu um gritinho estrangulado de felicidade - e, antes que pudesse perder sua coragem, Yasha se aproximou dela e a puxou para mais perto, se abaixando para juntar os lábios de Beauregard nos seus. Seus braços rodearam o corpo de Beau, que ficou na pontinha dos pés para poder beijá-la de volta.

 

Era tarde da noite e devia ser uma imagem estranha ver duas mulheres se beijando em frente a uma casa qualquer com um vaso de flores entre elas, mas fazia sentido para elas e era o que importava.

 

Yasha não tinha palavras para dizer para Beauregard que ela era o seu jardim particular, mas deu tudo de si naquele beijo para que ela entendesse.

 

(E Beau entendeu.)

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada se alguém leu até aqui.
> 
> Um ótimo ano novo para todo mundo e que em 2019 tenhamos muito BeauYasha, amém. <3


End file.
